


Who reads the manual?

by LiaLox



Series: Symbol of a Treaty [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU Trivia, I don't expect you to read this, Literally just a manual, Who reads the manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaLox/pseuds/LiaLox
Summary: Please read the following guidelines for your health and safety and how to optimize the usage of your new Magitek unit.The stupid manual Noctis never read until he absolutely had to in The Mechanics of Magic. (AKA it’s AU trivia.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still can’t believe there’s so much support for this AU. Thank you, because YOU are the reason I continue to write. Also, word of warning? This is about as exciting as manuals get.
> 
> (Note: Manuals are dozens of pages long, but I did us all a favour and went straight into the meaty parts and glossed over fine details by referring to "the Appendix" that I will never write)

** Product Package **

0H4P Unit (x1)

Magitek Generator (x1)

 

** About **

This product works through a twist in biomedical engineering. Consider the mechanical limbs or prosthetics implemented in medical technology. Movements are transferred through a very subtle series of electrical impulses from the brain. These impulses are then received by the mechanical limbs, which allow them to move seamlessly as though it were your original limb. Magitek units apply the opposite of this concept. 

Do not mistake them for their appearance. Though this series may appear human, it is devoid of thought and emotion like all Magitek units. A Magitek impulse generated by the unit’s core using Magitek from the generator is sent to the brain, and with a lack of any other impulse present, allows its actions to be controlled as the user sees fit. Be direct as possible, as ambiguous orders may lead to unexpected results.

[This paragraph above was crossed out multiple times with black ink. A note was added at the sides with anger: _Wtf?_ _Not true, Prompto can think for himself and probably has more emotions than I do_.]

Regarding emotions, these impulses are received by synapses and consequently allows for the manipulation of the chemical systems that regulate feelings. These include dopamine, endorphins, serotonin, and various other chemicals/brain mechanisms discovered by the researchers of our glorious Empire. As this particular feature may be manipulated through a range of intensity, refer to the phone application to set your unit to the preferred value. Refer to Appendix A for step-by-step details in adjusting settings.

 

** Features and Usage **

Specifications include:

  * Enhanced night vision
  * Enhanced distance of sight
  * Enhanced strength and agility, variable on Magitek consumed
  * Healing rate x1.5 



Initialized military libraries include:

  * Usage of Niflheim software and technology
  * Battlefield adaptability
  * Firearms usage
  * List of figures and targets



Refer to Appendix B for a complete list of tested firearms.

 

In preparation for the years of peace following the treaty, Magitek units are being developed for civilian usage rather than strictly military.

Initialized non-military libraries include:

  * Operations manual
  * First Aid
  * Colloquial speech patterns to defer their militant image
  * Ballroom dancing, for his Highness
  * Explicit functions that would require this manual to be rated



 

** Precautions and Maintenance **

Magitek units are capable of consuming organics, but have no need for it to continue functioning. Consequences of doing so may result in an increase in girth, and may prevent internal systems from functioning optimally. [Note: _His stomachaches?_ ] For the continued maintenance of your unit, consumption of organics is not advised.

To continue its functions, do not allow the unit's core to run out of battery. As this is their lifeline, a continued period of time in which the core is shut down may lead to the permanent termination of operations. If you suspect that the core has been damaged, please refer to troubleshooting. Do not attempt to repair this yourself.

In terms of disposal, our engineers have taken the liberty to consider how dubious it would seem to have a dead body amongst your household wastes. All Magitek units do not leave a "corpse" behind, leading to the initial public misconception that Magitek infantry were "empty" behind their suit of armour. As we are subsequently more open to the specifics of Magitek development due to the public backlash following an information leak, we hope that this product will show the royal family of Lucis the benefits and potential of Magitek units.

This unit is resistant to sunlight, however, it may be sensitive to it. Please give your unit sunscreen as it is susceptible to sunburns and freckles.

 

** Format System Memory **

Choose this to erase all stored memory files and return the system to the state in which it was purchased. Memories sustained by the Magitek unit will automatically reset by the end of each day, and may be set to retain 7 days of memory at a time. This is to prevent an overload of information from interfering with unit functions and system libraries. 

Automatic system updates are unavailable for this unit. Manual system updates not required.

[This entire part was crossed out, and once again, a note was added at the sides: _This isn’t true either?? Prompto remembers everything, but maybe this is why his memories from Niflheim comes in flashes he can barely remember?_ ]

 

** Important Magitek Guidelines **

A fully charged Magitek core can last for 19-24 hours at peak consumption, or 30-35 hours during low Magitek usage. [Another note: _Don’t the Niffs know how their own stuff works? Prompto lasted nearly a week before he passed out. This manual is bullshit._ ]

To charge your unit, simply turn the generator on within 180 feet of the unit. As Magitek is artificial magic, there are no health concerns being in the presence of wireless charging. Refer to Appendix C for the full Operations Guide on the quick start-up and maintenance details of the Magitek generator.

Note that battery consumption peaks at durations of large Magitek usage such as battles. Periods of strenuous physical activity coupled with referencing to pre-downloaded libraries prepared by the core results in maximized consumption.

 

** Troubleshooting **

Most errors can be detected by your unit and it will provide suggestions for necessary remedies upon being asked. As the technology surrounding Magitek units is highly complex, you must call the number below for any errors that the unit does not have a means of repair. 

For further troubleshooting, please call: +1 214-330-1300

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I don’t know if I’m being too vague on some details bc I want you guys to figure things out. (Saves me the typing, if I had to give an honest reason. I’m lazy. :D Feel free to ask questions though! I’ll feel like answering then.) Please know that everything I’ve written is deliberate, including all the numbers. For example, 0H4P-66X5 seems completely random, and half of it is. The 6th letter of the alphabet is F. The Roman numeral for 5 is V. I literally named Prompto FFXV. C’: 
> 
> This detail is important though, and I think it’s difficult to tell:  
> Since “orders” are up to Prompto’s interpretation, he usually just reasons to himself or twists the words around so it’s something he wants to do. When it comes to simple and specific orders that Noctis says on accident, he reasons that he doesn’t have to do them right away, giving him enough time to whine and complain over things until Noctis retracts that statement. Noctis does have a soft spot for him, after all. ;3
> 
> Like, Noctis could tell him to do the laundry (they lived together throughout all of highschool) but he just wouldn’t do it until he finally gets tired of the nagging feeling in his head or Ignis comes and does it and Prompto gets off free. Which almost always happens in those scenarios. Don’t underestimate an easily distractible kid—procrastination just tends to happen. 
> 
> There’s a difference between “do the laundry” and “do the laundry now”, and the latter *will* make him do it. I dunno if you guys have noticed, but Noctis’ casual speech (even in game) tends to avoid saying things that sound like direct orders unless he's angry. Must be a habit he learned as a kid.
> 
> Tldr; Prompto is good at being a bad MT.
> 
> The lowest chain of command Prompto is inclined to follow is the Marshal, as the commander of the Crownsguard. He doesn’t feel the need to follow Drautos since for some reason, his status is always listed as ‘unknown’ even though Prompto knows he holds just as much authority as Cor does. He has not met any Niflheim dignitaries since he left Gralea, with the exception of Ardyn in the story.


End file.
